Call centers receive and transmit large volumes of requests by telephone. A call center may be operated by a company to administer incoming product support information inquiries from consumers. Call centers may be operated using customer service representatives (CSRs) or call center agents with workstations that include a computer for each CSR, a telephone handset or headset connected to a telecom switch, and one or more supervisor stations. A call center may be independently operated or networked with additional call centers. Multiple call centers may be linked to a corporate voice and data network that may include mainframe computers, servers, databases, and a plurality of client devices. Many large organizations use call centers to interact with their customers. Examples include financial service providers, airlines, utility companies, and customer support for computer hardware and software. Some businesses may support internal functions through call centers. Examples of this include help desks to assist employees with network issues and administration of employee assistance programs.